Multiple use hand tools having gripping jaws or pliers and a knife blade or plurality of knife blades are known in the art. For example Nielsen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,993 issued Nov. 17, 1925, is directed to a gripping tool having a knife blade in a handle thereof. Further, Leatherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272, issued May 17, 1988 is directed to a pliers-type gripping tool having multiple tools, including a knife blade, in a handle portion thereof
However, some manipulation of the tools disclosed by both Nielsen and Leatherman is required to switch from use of the gripping tool to use of a knife blade. Further, both Nielsen and Leatherman disclose a multiple use tool having a knife blade with only a single edge. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved combination tools having a gripping tool and a knife edge. In particular, manipulation required to switch from use of the gripping tool to the knife edge should be minimal. Also, fabrication of a multiple purpose tool should be so as to allow the largest tool possible for a given capacity forming machine.